Pandora's Box Reopened
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Part 3 of 3. Tony storyline set b/w S8 & S9, when Tony first gets his assignment. Gibbs starts to see DiNozzo Senior's true colors. DiNozzo's painful family history is explored. Conclusion to Pandora's Box/Resealing of Pandora's Box storyline. 8x22 & 9x1 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is set between S8 & S9, when the team is figuring out that Tony has an assignment. Gibbs and the team also start to see DiNozzo Senior's true colors. This is a continuation of the Pandora's Box/Resealing of Pandora's Box storyline.

Author Note: This fanfiction was a **challenge** to write because of the way _Nature of the_ Beast was edited. I apologize if the timeline seems a little off. I watched, and re-watched scenes from that episode trying to establish the timeline for these missing scenes. However, I hope this story flows as close to correctly as possible.

The Transition Period: Tony's Pandora's Box

**Flashback from 2001**

**Baltimore Police Department**

"Major?" DiNozzo approached his Baltimore supervisor. "I need to take some time off, sir."

"First Price, now you?" Raimey said.

"Danny. . .is taking time off?" DiNozzo asked. "Honestly, sir, I think it would be if I just resigned."

"What? Are you serious? May I ask why, Anthony?" Raimey asked. "Does this have something to do with this Lieutenant Ian Floyd case that you just finished?"

"Yes sir." DiNozzo stated, but he did not elaborate. Raimey nodded.

DiNozzo left the Baltimore Police Department that morning and drove to the Baltimore Mansion where his grandmother lived.

**Baltimore Mansions**

"Good morning, Grandma." DiNozzo said as he entered her dining room.

"Anthony, what brings you by this early?" She asked sipping her coffee at the table. "I did not need you to drive me anywhere today."

"I need to talk to you about something." DiNozzo sat down next to her and prepared his statement carefully. "I might need to leave the Baltimore Police Department, and I might be leaving. . .moving away from the Baltimore area altogether."

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere, Anthony. Your father and I like you working right here in Baltimore." She yelled in a condescending tone.

"I had a job offer already in. . ." DiNozzo tried to explain. The look that the old lady gave warned him he should stop protesting.

"Yes, Ma'am." DiNozzo said. "Wendy and I will see you this weekend."

"Your father and I wish you would come to your senses about that woman. She was your high school music teacher. She should not be dating one of her former students." She yelled.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that too. See, we have taken our relationship to the next level, and we. . ." DiNozzo continued.

"Oh no, do not tell me that the two of you are actually going to live together or God-forbid get married." She continued to yell at Tony. "There is no way in h*ll we will allow that to happen. That tramp better look out because she has me to deal with. If your mother were here, she would never approve of this relationship."

"Ugh, okay Grandma, I can see this is a bad time. I will see you again. . ."

"Don't bring her by her Anthony. You come alone." She ordered. DiNozzo stood up.

"Please, we need to talk to you about. . ." DiNozzo tried to say, before his grandmother stood up and gave him a sharp, slap across the cheek.

"Yes, Ma'am." DiNozzo said in a somber tone.

* * *

Present Day

Set soon after episode 8X22 Baltimore and the events of Pandora's Box and Resealing Pandora's Box

**Recap of last scene from Resealing Pandora's Box**

**Conference Room-May**

_"You saw her didn't you?" DiNozzo finally asked. Gibbs glared at him for a moment._

_"I had to." Gibbs finally admitted. DiNozzo looked down both ashamed and shocked._

_"Your grandmother agreed with you. It was a misunderstanding. You did not try to commit suicide. You had a reaction to the painkillers, and you had to be hospitalized. The painkillers interacted with the antihistamines that you were already taking." Gibbs explained. DiNozzo continued to look down and listen._

_"Your grandmother said that your father was purposely enrolling you in boarding schools and summer camps to prevent them from seeing you. She said that even when you were allowed to see them, that your father would sign you up for so many sports. You would be attending games and going to practice, so you could not see them then either." Gibbs explained looking him over for some type of reaction. "When you had that reaction with the painkillers, she used that against your father. But, you were so depressed and took the whole situation so hard that she tried to fix the situation after that. That juvenile record should have been destroyed. You should never have been charged with an attempted suicide."_

_"She also said that those two DUI charges against your mother should have been cleared as well. Raimey thinks he is above the law. He accepts payouts from criminals, and he sets up innocent people too. He might have had a __crush__ on your mother. They went to high school together, and she continued to reject him. Your mother did not abuse alcohol either. That was him setting her up. You were used, when you overdosed by your grandmother and by Raimey. Raimey wanted revenge back then. Now you arrested Raimey, so he is lashing out again."_

_"Thanks Boss." DiNozzo finally said, still looking down and withdrawn._

_"Your grandmother would really like to see you, Tony." Gibbs said forcefully. Tony still had not looked back up, but he was processing the information. Gibbs placed the statement on the table from his grandmother. Gibbs continued to look him over as they sat in silence. "If you would prefer, I will go with you."_

_"Tony?" Gibbs tried to get him to look up._

_"I can't Boss." DiNozzo said. Gibbs looked him over surprised by the reaction. He continued to look at DiNozzo critically trying to understand his behavior. The panic was gone, but withdrawn Tony had returned._

* * *

**Pandora's Box Reopened**

"I want to hear your version, Tony." Gibbs said, looking him over and trying to understand what DiNozzo was thinking. DiNozzo opened his mouth but nothing came out. He struggled with the words and with what he felt comfortable telling Gibbs.

"Hey, you need to answer me. How much of that was true?" Gibbs asked. He reached over at DiNozzo and lifted his chin.

"A lot of that is true." DiNozzo answered. "I guess."

"Which parts exactly, Tony?" Gibbs said looking hard at DiNozzo, who shifted nervously under his gaze. Then Gibbs tried to read the confusing flood of emotions and body language that overcame DiNozzo. After a long silence, Gibbs tried again.

"Look at me, Tony." Gibbs ordered softly. Although it was a struggle, DiNozzo obediently turned to look at Gibbs. "Are you scared of her?" He asked.

"Nah, nooo. That is crazy." DiNozzo said with a laugh waving him off. Sensing by DiNozzo's strong reaction that there might be truth to that, Gibbs leaned in closer to him. As he was being examined, DiNozzo shook his head again trying to deny it, but he quickly looked away not helping his case.

"Don't lie." Gibbs said sternly. Gibbs became even more concerned with DiNozzo's inability to even produce a wisecrack or distracting comment.

"I am not. . ." DiNozzo complained, stopping himself. He saw Gibbs turn his head to the side and raise his eyebrow from DiNozzo's effort to deny the accusation. "She was just very controlling, and she used to hit me a lot. . .just like my dad." Gibbs inhaled from his brief confession.

"So what, you have been hiding from her since?" Gibbs asked forcefully. "You are hiding from a 90 something year old woman?" DiNozzo gave a nervous little laugh after hearing Gibbs' say that.

"It's complicated." DiNozzo said.

"Then _un-_complicate it for me." Gibbs ordered. DiNozzo became very unreadable.

"Why, Tony?" Gibbs asked. "What did I miss here?" DiNozzo again tried to casually wave Gibbs off. Gibbs leaned forward again getting his eye contact back with DiNozzo. Gibbs tried to rest his arm on DiNozzo's shoulder, but unlike his normal reaction DiNozzo flinched and dodged the simple contact from Gibbs.

"You didn't want me to talk to her. Why?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"You already believe everything she says, anyway." DiNozzo tried to ignite an argument as a distraction tactic.

"I did? Is that what your gut is telling you DiNozzo?" Gibbs responded angrily.

"Hey, what is going on in your head right now?" Gibbs added fighting the urge to head slap DiNozzo. DiNozzo had nearly dodged every question that Gibbs presented to him.

"Boss, I can't. . ." DiNozzo said. "This just isn't important."

Preventing himself from engaging in this argument that DiNozzo initiated, Gibbs reached over and gave him a light pat on the back. "I said I would go with you to see her." He said.

"NCIS is protected from the statement you got from her. That is all that matters." DiNozzo complained. "Can I go now?" DiNozzo looked to Gibbs almost begging, as he got up to leave the room.

Gibbs got up and blocked his pathway to the door. "You sit." He said firmly. He redirected DiNozzo to the chair. Gibbs would not allow DiNozzo to distract him again from the real issue here by baiting him into an argument.

DiNozzo's body stiffened and tensed, as he looked straight forward trying to avoid eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs leaned in very closely to DiNozzo, in his intimidating, tough Marine manner. DiNozzo felt as if he was a suspect in the interrogation room. The pressure that Gibbs was now putting on DiNozzo was too great for DiNozzo to avoid every question that Gibbs was posing.

"I still want an answer to all my questions." Gibbs whispered into his ear. DiNozzo swallowed hard as he could even hear and feel Gibbs' breathing. He came in so close to DiNozzo's ear.

"I think she is responsible for giving the juvy record to Raimey. I think this was all her doing." DiNozzo blurted out.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"My grandmother didn't want me to leave Baltimore. She never knew that I worked at NCIS in D.C., until now." DiNozzo said. Gibbs grinned slightly acknowledging a real answer.

"All right, Tony, I still want to ask you about all of these sports related injuries you had. Did these injuries mostly occur when you were staying with your grandmother?" Gibbs asked suspiciously. Despite the fact that DiNozzo was becoming increasingly agitated by the question, Gibbs-the-investigator could not stop himself from questioning DiNozzo.

"What! No. No!" DiNozzo answered flustered. "Sometimes. Not always. I got hurt in college, too, Boss." DiNozzo said quickly. He struggled with how Gibbs was looking at him and pushing questions.

"_Did_ you get hurt a lot, Tony?" Gibbs continued to push. DiNozzo nodded slightly still looking away, worried about what Gibbs was thinking.

"How did your father fit into all of this?" Gibbs asked watching him closely as he leaned in whispering into his ear. "Was that the true part?"

"Sort of." DiNozzo said. Gibbs once again had to resist the urge to head slap him. He was frustrated that this conversation was going nowhere. Gibbs was still getting no real answers out of DiNozzo, and the information he did get did not explain anything.

"What does sort of mean, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said angrily. DiNozzo shook his head and looked down.

"Why are you pushing me so hard on this? It just doesn't matter, Boss. The problem is solved. This isn't case-related; it is personal business. You don't normally want to know this stuff or at least you yell at me for talking about this type of stuff while working on a case. Why is this even relevant now though?" DiNozzo said intensely. "Can't you smack me on the back of the head and walk away instead?" DiNozzo said trying to make a jump for the door.

"Hey, you sit." Gibbs said grabbing hold of his arm. "You sit." He repeated in a much softer tone, getting him to sit back in the chair. "The stuff I don't want to hear _is the old stuff I just don't want to keep hearing over again, _Tony."

"This became case-related and _work_-related anyway, when that juvenile record was delivered to NCIS." Gibbs said. "This is the only case we have right now, and you are in the center of it." Gibbs saw a trace of his real DiNozzo, when he saw DiNozzo shut his eyes grimacing and looking down from Gibbs. He could see that DiNozzo did not want to be difficult. That did not change the fact that he was being so resistant.

Gibbs could not help but place his hand on the back of Tony's head giving him a single, soft stroke. Expecting a head slap, DiNozzo froze from the sensation he did receive. He did not know how he was supposed to react from such a gesture from Gibbs, when he had just asked for a head slap a moment before and was basically picking a fight with him.

"I want to know what your father has to do with this, Tony." Gibbs said casually sitting down next to him.

"The two used to almost gang up on me at times, but most of the time they just fought with each other. The whole family is very good at that. . .Both sides, especially when they are all together." DiNozzo said looking sincerely at him. Gibbs nodded. He then stood up shaking his head.

"What, that is it, Tony? That is all that you are giving me? Someday. . ." Gibbs emphasized. "I want an answer to all the questions that I just asked you." He said as he stood up.

"Come on." Gibbs said. "Let's get out of here." DiNozzo jumped up with newly found energy from the surprise of being able to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2011**

Gibbs held his Starbucks' coffee, as he rode the elevator up to the squad room at NCIS headquarters. When the elevator doors opened on his floor, he found almost a ghost town waiting for him. None of his team was in sight. The office next door where Barrett's team used to be was vacant with not even a desk or office equipment. In his office, his desk was cleared of all papers, as well as the desks' of his team. He looked up toward Vance's office, noticing that the whole upper level seemed to still be dark as though no one was there.

Gibbs checked his watch to make sure that he was not just suffering from jet lag and a time difference. Gibbs had been spending two weeks in Mexico. After Mike Franks' death, he prepared to move his family up to D.C. with him. If anything, he would have been late getting into work from the time difference rather than getting in too early.

Gibbs made a second round of the squad room before closely examining his senior field agent's desk to determine what case they might have been working on during his absence. There was nothing laid out. No files were out and no documentation of any kind to show that they were even working on a case. Gibbs looked over again at the empty office next to him where Agent Barrett's team used to be before the Port-to-Port killer case had finally ended.

Before he left for Mexico to be with Leyla and Amira, Gibbs had attended the memorial service for Special Agent Gayne Levin. Agent Simon Cade had gotten out of the hospital and left town. Gibbs was hoping that DiNozzo put his relationship with Barrett behind him by now. Although DiNozzo now knew that she was the niece of the former Secretary of the Navy and that she quit NCIS, their relationship did not sit well with Gibbs.

In some ways, the two reminded him of his relationship with the late Director Shepard, when they were together in Paris. The part that bothered him the most about DiNozzo's relationship with Barrett was how distracted, unpredictable, and almost secretive he had become. He became so unreadable to Gibbs, while they were dating. The normal Team-Gibbs banter in the office was extremely reduced, especially with the other team constantly interfering with their cases and yelling over their views during a discussion.

Gibbs knew his words hurt DiNozzo, when he was not supportive of his dating Barrett. While in Mexico, Gibbs was haunted by the night that DiNozzo had visited him in his basement, while he worked on the wood design for Mike Franks' casket. DiNozzo's visit came as a real surprise to Gibbs that night because of how DiNozzo approached him so directly as he did.

After Gibbs lectured Barrett about leaving his team alone, he wondered if DiNozzo was being used in some way. However, DiNozzo was just so passionate about seeing her and explaining why they were together. His honesty, his direct explanation, and his serious tone made a part of Gibbs want to be supportive, especially after his disapproval seemed to concern DiNozzo so much.

When Gibbs had told DiNozzo not to date her because this was his team and his rules, the hurt look in DiNozzo's eyes was like nothing he had ever seen from his agent before. Although Gibbs had given him warnings before about certain relationships and teased him about his commitment issues, Gibbs had never told him flat out-not to date someone before. To emphasize his point that DiNozzo needed to respect the Gibbs' rules while on Team-Gibbs, Gibbs even rejected a phone call from Abby during an investigation, without even checking to see who was calling at the time, while he lectured DiNozzo. From that action alone, DiNozzo appeared completely shocked and almost fearful of Gibbs' protests. Although Gibbs did treat DiNozzo with a brief smile during the discussion, the anger and disappointment that Gibbs showed him during that discussion seemed to earn the strongest reactions from DiNozzo. If it was not for Abby then calling DiNozzo's phone, Gibbs would have sat at his workbench across from DiNozzo still stoned-faced, expressing his disapproval in his relationship with Agent Barrett.

Although he stayed firm in front of DiNozzo, Gibbs later wondered if he had crossed the line. Gibbs was even somewhat accepting of his relationship with the late NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy. However, that too was a relationship that he had voiced some objection to, and that DiNozzo also ended up getting hurt on as well. Moreover, all of them had suffered her loss. That was another relationship that DiNozzo had that Gibbs did not quite understand how they could date regularly, then they would stop and not see each other for months. Then, they almost would pick up where they left off and start up again. Gibbs felt the need to protest this relationship with Barrett, not only because of DiNozzo's history, but because of Gibbs' failed history as well with dating co-workers.

Gibbs finally shrugged his shoulders still not having an answer to his question of where his team was. He headed down to see Abby and Ducky.

**Abby's Lab**

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said entering her lab.

"Gibbs!" She screamed. "I am so glad that you are back! How are they? Did you move Leyla and Amira to D.C.?"

"Yeah, they finally got all settled in on Sunday." Gibbs said.

"Wow, Gibbs, there has been a lot going on here while you were gone." Abby said.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

Abby said. Abby quickly turned to Gibbs looking at him in concern. "Though, of course, we missed you and we would have preferred if you were here. And. . .nothing was the same without you."

"Yeah. . .I know Abs." Gibbs said waving off her concern that he had been gone.

"Catch me up, Abs." Gibbs said casually as he went for a sip of coffee, relieved that he finally would know what was going on.

"Well, as you know, Barrett's team is all gone. Though, _something_ has been going on between Barrett and Tony again. I am not sure what. I thought that shipped had sailed, and now. . . Well anyway. . .Tony has been out sick for almost five days now. We haven't seen him."

"What?" Gibbs asked completely shocked. "He is _in charge_, when I am gone."

"Yeah." Abby said. "But, we only had one case since you left anyway. McGee was helping out in Cyber Crimes again most of the time, while Ziva just took a few days for another vacation. Metro P.D. did call us for assistance in a case, so Ziva and McGee are helping out with that right now."

"And DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Abby sensed that he was irritated with the comment. She winced and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know. He doesn't usually take off, when he is sick." Abby added.

"He doesn't usually _**take off.**_" Gibbs emphasized as he kissed Abby. She gave him a big hug as he left.

**Autopsy**

"Hey Duck." Gibbs said with a smile entering autopsy.

"Jethro." Ducky gave a warm greeting. "So your trip to Mexico was a success?"

"Yeah, they are all settled in." Gibbs said.

"How are you?" Ducky asked.

"Coping. Mike and I knew this was coming." Gibbs said. Ducky nodded, still treating him with his concerned eyes.

"I am actually more concerned about what I missed." Gibbs said, looking around at a quiet and almost empty looking autopsy.

"Yes." Ducky said in agreement as he watched Gibbs' eyes look around the room. "There has not . . .been much activity down here in autopsy since you left."

"DiNozzo is out _sick_?" Gibbs said in a cynical tone.

"Yes, well. . .I can see you have similar thoughts than I." Ducky added. Gibbs cocked his head and listened to Ducky's unspoken language.

"Is he with Barrett?" Gibbs asked in an irritated tone.

"No." Ducky shot him a quick answer. The quick response surprised Gibbs. He was now unsure what was going on.

"I think there is something else going on." Ducky said. The fact that Ducky did not believe that DiNozzo was sick and that he was not with Barrett really unsettled Gibbs.

"What? He isn't drinking is he?" Gibbs said becoming increasingly irritated, thinking back to the last serious discussion he had with DiNozzo. Ducky shook his head quickly.

"The first week that you were gone I caught DiNozzo having some private discussions with our new SecNav. One meeting was in the director's office. We all saw DiNozzo come out of Vance's office with Secretary Jarvis. He was holding an envelope in his hand at the time. There were several times during the course of the week that he would take out that envelope and remove what looked to be a picture of someone. Ziva later told me that he shredded that picture, after he learned that Abby and the others were using security footage to try and see the picture."

"I seriously can't leave him out of my sight. Are you telling me that during the time I was in Mexico, DiNozzo got another secretive assignment? Where is he now, then?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, _**supposedly**_ he is home sick in bed." Ducky said mockingly in a disbelieving tone. Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed out the door. He headed back up to the squad room.

**Squad Room**

"Boss." McGee yelled out with a smile as he entered the squad room with a Metro detective.

"McGee." Gibbs said. "I heard you are leading a case."

"Yeah, only because DiNozzo is. . ." McGee added. Ziva quickly joined them as well. She smiled at Gibbs. They both sensed an angry Gibbs.

"Out sick." Gibbs said.

"I sent him home." Vance explained when he saw Gibbs. "He isn't to come back until he has recovered.

"What exactly did he have?" Gibbs asked in a cynical tone.

"Sinus infection." Vance said waving his hand.

"He had that before I left for Mexico." Gibbs said. "It wasn't too serious."

"Yeah, well, it was getting worse." Vance added.

"He has never taken off for a sinus infection before. He was back at work almost immediately after being infected with the _**plague**_." Gibbs said. McGee and Ziva listened in, since they had their own suspicions. Gibbs and Vance gave them a disapproving glare, which caused them to direct the Metro detective up to the conference room.

"When will he be back?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"When he is better. Let him recover." Vance stated, acknowledging Gibbs' disbelieving stare. Gibbs sat down at his desk, as Vance left the room.

"Need help, McGee?" Gibbs asked, realizing he was being watched. McGee, Ziva, and the Metro detective were now leaving the building.

"We are just returning to the crime scene, Boss." McGee explained. "Did you want to take over?"

"Nah, you two have it handled." Gibbs said. "I'll be here, if you need me." Gibbs sat at his desk looking around the empty squad room. He then opened up his emails. When he saw that he had over a hundred emails. Gibbs groaned, grabbed his coat, and headed for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**DiNozzo's Apartment**

"Hey, DiNozzo, open up! DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he banged on the door. His voice was loud enough to wake the dead. Gibbs only knocked a short time, not expecting him to be there. He pulled out a spare key that DiNozzo had given him for the apartment back when he was an agent afloat.

"Ugh, coming Boss! Just give me one second." DiNozzo yelled from inside. Shocked to actually hear DiNozzo's voice, Gibbs started to jiggle the handle to open the door. Discovering it was locked, Gibbs keyed the door. He could only get the door opened enough to find that a chair had been propped up against it.

"Hey! Tony, what is going on?" Gibbs groaned when he still was unable to get in. Gibbs could now hear DiNozzo running toward the door.

"Boss, I am sorry about that." DiNozzo said opening the door. He hustled to put the chair aside.

"What is that about, Tony?" Gibbs asked with obvious concern, taking in the discarded chair. He took a quick glance of the apartment. As DiNozzo continued to not answer his questions, Gibbs continued to observe the apartment.

"Why do you have a cabinet blocking your sliding glass door, too?" Gibbs said in alarm finally looking over DiNozzo in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"_**DiNozzo**_? What happened to you, huh?" Gibbs gasped when he finally looked upon DiNozzo, who bashfully tried to turn away. Gibbs approached him reaching for the bruise on his forehead. Gibbs had not seen DiNozzo's face this badly bruised since he was hit with the butt of a gun during the war game. As Gibbs' thumb made contact with his forehead, DiNozzo backed shyly away from him.

"What is it? Come here." Gibbs ordered. DiNozzo obediently moved back over to Gibbs. He could feel himself being examined by Gibbs. Gibbs took hold of his chin and looked over his obvious facial injuries carefully.

"What happened? McGee and Ziva didn't know about this, did they? Who did that to you?" Gibbs asked again, letting go of DiNozzo's chin. DiNozzo started to shift uncomfortably from Gibbs questions and from the way he seemed to be judging him.

"I had a little accident when playing football with my frat brothers." DiNozzo said. "How did everything go in Mexico?"

"An accident? This is no football injury. You really expect me to believe that?" Gibbs asked. ". . .especially, when you have both your apartment doors blocked with furniture. You even seem rattled now with me here." Gibbs quickly thought back to the discussion he had earlier in the month about the juvy record, the sport related injuries, and the accidental pain-killer overdose.

DiNozzo looked down away from Gibbs and shook his head, realizing how bad the lie was.

"You have been sleeping on your couch I see, with your gun and your knife out?" Gibbs added his observation.

Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo who appeared so overwhelmed with all Gibbs' comments and questions that he struggled to even give Gibbs any kind of answer.

When DiNozzo made eye contact with Gibbs, he sensed that Gibbs was aware of the assignment he was given. Although he did not know the extent to what Gibbs had figured out, DiNozzo knew that Gibbs would be keeping a close eye on him now.

"Hey, I want the truth, Tony." Gibbs said in a softer tone taking in DiNozzo's agitation.

"It is complicated." DiNozzo said not wanting to start lying. Gibbs prepared to give DiNozzo a lecture, but his helpless appearance made him stop. Looking over DiNozzo, he took in how agitated he seemed to be just from the questions. His facial injuries were so severe and so visible, which only concerned Gibbs more.

"I took on _something_ by myself, and I apparently was unable to handle it." DiNozzo said in an encrypted manner.

"What exactly?" Gibbs asked wanting for DiNozzo to spell it out and give him the details of this new assignment that he agreed to.

"I got the crap beat out of me." DiNozzo answered loudly in frustration, completely overwhelmed from Gibbs' continuous pressure.

"Come here." Gibbs said, fingering him to come over.

"Closer." Gibbs became suspicious with DiNozzo's careful movements, when he got upset and when he tried to walk away from Gibbs. Gibbs cornered him and reached over to lift up his shirt on his left side.

"Are you favoring your left side there, too, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he had the shirt peeled up slightly. DiNozzo backed away slightly.

"Wha. . ." DiNozzo said with a smile. "Nah, I am fine."

"Let me see, then." Gibbs said pointing to his side. DiNozzo moved away from Gibbs. As he did this, Gibbs continued to step forward, until DiNozzo crashed into the edge of the couch. Gibbs finally reached in with his hand and placed it on DiNozzo's tender side. DiNozzo moaned when Gibbs applied pressure.

"Do you have some cracked ribs there, Tony?" Gibbs asked, relieved that it was not a gunshot wound.

"They aren't really broken." DiNozzo said. DiNozzo shook his head.

"What did you get yourself into, huh?" Gibbs asked softly, thinking back again to the whole juvy record ordeal. He wondered if DiNozzo was trying to prove something by taking on this assignment.

". . .just doing my job, Boss." DiNozzo winced, placed his hand on his side, and headed over to the couch. He almost collapsed before sitting down on the couch. Gibbs managed to catch him before falling and guided him the rest of the way.

"I am assuming that you did receive some type of medical treatment. What pain medication are you on? Where is it?" Gibbs asked looking around the apartment.

"Oh . . .ugh. . .I am good Boss. I don't need it." DiNozzo said.

"Like h*ll. Where is it?" Gibbs asked.

"It is on the counter in the kitchen." DiNozzo answered in monotone, hoping that Gibbs would not force him to take it. He watched Gibbs go over to a bag on the counter with a prescription bottle inside.

"It hasn't been opened yet. It says this was filled five days ago, and you haven't opened it yet?" Gibbs yelled.

"Tony. . .?" Gibbs could not contain his anger. He hated when DiNozzo did not take better care of himself. This was not a simple dietary deficiency problem either.

"I don't need it." DiNozzo repeated almost as a groan.

"Ohhhh no, you take something. You are in pain." Gibbs said. "If you had been taking it, there is a chance I would not have even noticed that you were favoring your side."

"I would rather not take pain medication right now, Boss." DiNozzo said almost as a plea.

"Awe DiNozzo, we have been over this. You were just a kid at the time. I know you didn't overdose on purpose." Gibbs said handing him a glass of water and one of the pain pills. "Take this, now."

After DiNozzo listened to Gibbs and swallowed the pill, Gibbs pushed him down on the couch. When Gibbs looked over at him, he could see how unsettled he was from swallowing that pill.

"Tony, you relax… just relax." Gibbs said.

"Who do you believe might come through that door, anyway? Do I need to assign an agent to protect you?" Gibbs said after a long silence.

"I can't say." DiNozzo answered barely awake now after taking the pill. Gibbs angrily shook his head.

"Oh, you can say." Gibbs said. Gibbs sat back in the chair next to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

**DiNozzo's Apartment**

"Dad, what are you doing here this early?" DiNozzo said in total surprise, when he answered the door.

"Nice to see you too, Junior." Senior said sternly, as he pushed his way into the apartment. DiNozzo closed the door and turned to face him.

"Gibbs left me a message to call him." Senior said. "I haven't yet."

"He did?" DiNozzo answered confused from that news.

"He mentioned something about that juvenile record of yours resurfacing and that he visited your grandmother." Senior stated in a serious, non-nonsense tone. "He had some questions for me. He said you have not been real forthcoming."

"I am sorry Dad. . . " DiNozzo scrambled to explain himself to his father. "I just. . ."

"I am not talking to Gibbs about this. You tell him whatever you want." Senior stated.

"Yes sir, but you have to understand how Gibbs works. . ." DiNozzo nervously tried to justify Gibbs' actions to his father, whose temper seemed ready to flare at the moment.

"Be quiet, Anthony." Senior ordered. "You listen to me."

"I want you to go see your grandmother." Senior continued to order his son.

"Dad, I am sorry. I can't. I just can't." DiNozzo said, expressing his distaste in the idea. Senior closed in on his son almost backing him into the door.

"That was not a request, Anthony." Senior said again. This time Senior was in his face literally trying to threaten him. He had cornered his son against the wall. He refused to take no for an answer. He put both his hands on DiNozzo's shoulders and got into his face. He repeated himself.

"I expect you to go see her." Senior ordered. Sensing some defiance from Tony, he gave his son a quick, sharp, slap across the cheek in the process. He continued to stare right into his eyes, after DiNozzo was briefly stunned from the slap.

"You know that I will be in the area for a while working on _this business arrangement_." Senior explained. "So, I expect you to do this."

"Yes sir." DiNozzo whispered in a defeated and emotionless tone. Senior continued to hold onto his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the wall.

"What happened to your face, Junior?" Senior asked. He grabbed him by his chin and examined both sides of his face, when he just realized that his son had injuries.

"Nothing. Just a _rough. . ._ arrest." DiNozzo waved off the question, as Senior continued to look him over. He then took in his son's sloppy attire along with his messy apartment.

"Not a bar fight?" Senior barked. DiNozzo did not answer the demeaning accusation.

"Hmm." Senior responded looking over his son's face before releasing his hold. DiNozzo thought he was about to receive a lecture from his father. Instead, his father looked him over and he exited the door. When his father was finally gone and the door closed, DiNozzo loudly exhaled. He tried to relax his body after his father's visit.

**Squad Room—three days later**

DiNozzo entered to squad room thinking he was the first to arrive. He opened up his email and thumbed through the files on his desk that had now piled up during his absence.

"Hey." Gibbs said standing before DiNozzo desk.

DiNozzo whipped around to find Gibbs looking down at him critically. He felt himself being judged and examined.

"Good Morning, Boss." DiNozzo tried to say in a positive manner. He felt uncomfortable around Gibbs' critical eye.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Boss, never better." DiNozzo answered.

After hearing his answer, Gibbs waved for him to follow him as he started to head out of the squad room.

"With me." Gibbs said. "I want Ducky to check you out." Gibbs did not turn to make sure that DiNozzo was following.

Gibbs got into the elevator. DiNozzo quickly joined him.

"Boss?" DiNozzo said as they entered the elevator. As quickly as the doors closed, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop.

"Do you feel like talking to me yet, Tony?" Gibbs asked, leaving it open for DiNozzo to talk about either his assignment or his grandmother.

"Everything is fine." DiNozzo answered trying with all his effort to believe that response.

Gibbs continued to stare at DiNozzo in the quiet elevator for a moment.

"What is on your mind, Tony?" Gibbs asked again taking in that he was still favoring his one side. Some faint signs of the bruises were still present on his face.

"I. . .I. . ." DiNozzo started to say, then he started a soft, nervous laugh before continuing. "I saw my grandmother _yesterday_."

"Yeah? How did that go?" Gibbs said in surprise. He was actually shocked that DiNozzo had seen her and was admitting to it.

"We had a good talk. It was good to find out what she wanted." DiNozzo said.

"I wanted to go with you, Tony." Gibbs said, when he realized that DiNozzo was being tight lipped again.

"My father is in town." DiNozzo quickly changed the subject. "He has been for a while."

"Really?" Gibbs responded, surprised by the news. "Thanks for the warning."

"He said that you called him." DiNozzo said.

"Yeah? Why didn't he call me back, then?" Gibbs asked. DiNozzo looked over at Gibbs, swallowing hard from the comment. Gibbs looked him over suspiciously.

He hit the emergency release button. The elevator doors opened. Gibbs waited for DiNozzo, who hesitated leaving the elevator.

"Come on." He placed his hand on the back of DiNozzo's neck pulling him along as they entered autopsy. When the doors to autopsy were about to open, Gibbs released his hand from the back of DiNozzo's neck.

**Autopsy**

"Good Morning, Duck." Gibbs said. "I have a customer for you." Gibbs said looking at DiNozzo. Ducky looked up at DiNozzo.

"Anthony! Welcome back." He yelled. They walked over to Ducky. "Good Morning Jethro."

"Good Morning, Ducky. Thanks." DiNozzo said nervously, looking back and forth from Ducky to Gibbs. Gibbs' eyes were fixed on DiNozzo again, who was extremely uncomfortable being there.

"Now what exactly. . ." Ducky started to ask as he pulled his medical bag over.

"He had a few cracked ribs." Gibbs answered, with his eyes still fixed on DiNozzo.

"Let's have a look at you then, Anthony." Ducky said. DiNozzo lifted up his shirt when asked to.

"Have you been taking your pain medication, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I stopped." DiNozzo answered. Gibbs groaned from the news.

"I did the first two days, though." DiNozzo said honestly, looking over at an unhappy Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head in disgust.

"Have you been resting?" Ducky asked. "Why don't you hop up on the table, Anthony?"

"Ugh, yes." DiNozzo said trying to get up on the metal table.

"Did you have a sinus infection too?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, I am over that though." DiNozzo answered.

"Did you do something to your back or your tailbone?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked over to check out Ducky's find.

"No." DiNozzo said quickly getting down from the table.

"Why?" Gibbs quickly interjected looking to Ducky, who let DiNozzo move away.

"I just think his movements are a little unusual that is all, Jethro." Ducky quickly tried to dismiss his comment.

"Well, it has been enough recovery time now, and it appears that he has not done anything too strenuous. Take it easy today, Anthony." Ducky stated.

Gibbs nodded in agreement of Ducky's assessment. "Thanks Duck." Gibbs said. Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a glance as they let DiNozzo return to the elevator.

Gibbs approached DiNozzo who had backed away from them. The two got back into the elevator. Gibbs looked him over again.

"I am fine." DiNozzo said answering the unspoken question.

"Mmm-hmm." Gibbs mumbled.

**Squad Room**

"Tony, welcome back." Ziva said. Ziva and McGee entered the squad room.

"Good Morning." DiNozzo said. "H. . . ."

"Your father is with Abby in the break room, waiting for you. We were just talking with him." Ziva said.

"Oh thank you." DiNozzo said, as he got back up from his seat and headed for the break room. Gibbs watched him leave the room, resisting the urge to go with. He considered the idea for a moment that Tony's injuries could have come from Senior, but he quickly dismissed the concept since the injuries were so severe and the way DiNozzo had barricaded the doors of his apartment. It did not match past stories that DiNozzo had shared either. Even the story the team had all heard about Tony's Halloween spanking from Senior that Tony claimed - left him unable to sit again until Christmas would not even compare with DiNozzo's cracked ribs and bruised face.

"Good Morning Boss." McGee said.

**Break Room**

"Dad?" DiNozzo said entering the room. He found his father and Abby sitting at a table talking.

"Hey Abs." DiNozzo said with a bright smile giving her a hug before she left. DiNozzo made sure that they were alone before he turned to his father.

"Dad." He repeated wishing he was anywhere else but talking to his father right now.

"Junior." Senior said standing up.

"I went to see her, Dad." DiNozzo said. "She is. . .she is dying."

"I know. She wants you to quit your job." Senior added. "When are you doing that?"

"I am not." DiNozzo said almost snobbishly. "She is a Paddington. They all want me to quit my job."

"Well, the Paddingtons then are not the only ones who wish you would quit your job." Senior admitted.

"Wow, you finally admitted it." DiNozzo said, preparing for a shouting match.

"You have always known what I expected of you. Don't you remember the single-malt scotch and the lectures?" Senior said sharply. DiNozzo stepped away from him and dropped his head into his hands. "And, with your grandmother dying and this new business deal, it is becoming clearer to me that it would be best for you to. . ."

"Hello, Gibbs." Senior said. DiNozzo quickly whipped around.

"Mr. DiNozzo." Gibbs said entering the room. He looked at Senior and then refocused his attention on his Tony, who looked extremely unsettled.

"Everything all right, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly, hoping that the sound of his voice would calm him down.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Boss." DiNozzo said nervously nodding. Senior was standing next to him and was now dominating him in the conversation.

"Well Gibbs, it is very nice to see you again. Thank you for your phone call, by the way." Senior smiled and put his arm out for a handshake. Gibbs reluctantly came over and shook his hand. Gibbs looked back to DiNozzo who looked very disconnected. "I would love to sit and chat with you now that I will be around. I already scolded Junior here about that record again and his not being forthcoming about that with you. That should be an issue-no longer."

Gibbs almost questioned his comment about how he scolded DiNozzo. However, he opted for another time, when Tony was not listening in.

"Is it all right, if I borrow Junior for a few more minutes?" Senior asked. "I am almost done, than I will leave."

"Tony, is this okay with you?" Gibbs said, trying to read how he felt about the situation.

"Yeah Boss." DiNozzo looked up at him with a little smile. Gibbs was hoping DiNozzo would disagree and come back with him. However, Gibbs returned to his desk. Ziva and McGee watched as an angry Gibbs shoved his keyboard angrily across his desk.

After ten minutes had passed, DiNozzo quietly returned to his desk, trying not to draw attention. He did not look up as he carefully sat back down. DiNozzo had not realized that they were all watching him.

"Tony?" Ziva said carefully.

DiNozzo looked up and noticed that they were all watching him closely. He gave a nervous little laugh seeing that he was the focus of everyone's attention.

"Good Morning?" DiNozzo said to Ziva.

"Morning, again." Ziva said looking him over.

"How is the _**sinus**_ infection?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"Cured." DiNozzo answered.

"What was _that_ about?" Ziva asked, using her head to point in the direction of where Senior just was.

"He has some business project going on in the area." DiNozzo said laughing awkwardly. "He came to give me an update."

"So, he is in the area!" DiNozzo repeatedly, sarcastically trying to sound excited. "How is everything going with CI-Ray?"

"You know already. He is on assignment. Nice effort to change the subject, Tony." Ziva responded.

"What did I miss while I was out then?" DiNozzo asked.

"Not a whole lot." Ziva answered, looking at him critically. Gibbs' eyes had not left DiNozzo, since he reentered the squad room, but he had let Ziva try to get him talking.

"T-o-n-y?" Gibbs said redirecting the conversation. He stood up and walked over to DiNozzo. He leaned across the desk getting closely into his face.

"Ugh, Boss?" DiNozzo answered, getting nervous from Gibbs staring at him in such close proximity.

"Tony. . .what just happened in there?" Gibbs asked going into his interrogation mode. DiNozzo struggled with answering him. Gibbs could sense how scared DiNozzo was about answering the question. DiNozzo felt as though Gibbs could see right through him. He also had McGee and Ziva sitting closely nearby hearing their conversation. DiNozzo was unable to look away from Gibbs, who was treating him with such an intensely, concerned stare.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked again softly. If DiNozzo gave him one reason, Gibbs had every intention of giving Senior a piece of his mind.

He could sense that McGee and Ziva were now also concerned. They exchanged a confused glance wondering themselves what had been discussed in that break room. Ziva stood up and approached his desk from behind Gibbs, treating him with her own version of a critical stare.

DiNozzo was feeling the pressure of Gibbs hovering over him. He now had three trained investigators examining his behavior and trying to get inside his head. They all knew him so well, too.

"Wah, ugh well he. . .he. . ." DiNozzo stuttered feeling overwhelmed with the attention and pressure he was now getting from everyone in the squad room. Gibbs kept his pressure on him though, and he was now growing impatient as well.

"Boss." DiNozzo pleaded trying to show him how he embarrassed he was from this situation, especially from Gibbs questioning him in front of McGee and Ziva. Gibbs did not let up though. He had not moved. Ziva now stood next to Gibbs also waiting for an answer.

"DiNozzo. Welcome back." Vance said approaching the squad room from beside DiNozzo's desk. Vance said looking to Gibbs who still was leaning across DiNozzo's desk staring at him.

"Gibbs?" Vance said, trying to figure out what he had missed, as he observed Ziva standing over DiNozzo's desk. He could see that McGee was also listening in.

"Maybe. . .I will come back later. Gibbs, join me in my office, when you finish—whatever it is—you are doing to DiNozzo."

"Yes, Director." Gibbs said, maintaining his position over DiNozzo.

"Ugh Boss, there is nothing more to say." DiNozzo said nervously, stood up trying to wave off their concern.

"What did you say to your father after I left that break room?" Gibbs asked stepping closer to DiNozzo behind his desk. "He was coming on really strong in there."

"So are you." DiNozzo said, cringing when he realized he had said that aloud. "I am not quitting. He always takes her side."

"Okay, but what was that about in there?" Gibbs asked, focusing attention to his right cheek. "And why is your cheek so bright red?"

"My cheek?" DiNozzo answered with a nervous laugh. "What do you mean?" He tried to feel both cheeks, before pulling out a cd to look at himself. Gibbs did not have to ask the question and did not want to embarrass DiNozzo, but DiNozzo was still being so difficult.

"Did he hit you?" Gibbs asked the question anyway.

"Nooooooo!" DiNozzo answered a little too loud and strongly. An awkward, nervous laugh came out of DiNozzo from the comment. Knowing how embarrassed he was, Gibbs backed off after putting him on the spot for that.

Gibbs was not satisfied with DiNozzo's answer, though.

"He has an agenda." Gibbs stated, noticing that DiNozzo was getting angry.

"Yeah." DiNozzo said shortly. "He always does."

"What is it this time?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know yet." DiNozzo snapped. He was angry with being grilled so strongly with an audience and the fact that his father put him in this situation with his NCIS family.

"You will tell me, when you figure it out, though?" Gibbs said as more of an order than a question.

"Yes, I'll tell you." DiNozzo nearly spit out his answer. He was so overwhelmed and frustrated with this situation. Gibbs nodded and kept his eye on DiNozzo, as he headed to Vance's office.

DiNozzo loudly exhaled, as if he was holding his breath this whole time. Ziva was still standing there and McGee had not stopped watching the scene.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "What is going on? Who is _she_? Who were you referring to when you said that your father was taking her side?" DiNozzo sat down in his chair again, almost exhausted from the team interrogation he just endured. He did not answer Ziva's question.

"Is it one of your ex-stepmothers?" McGee asked jokingly, hoping it would lighten DiNozzo's mood.

"Oh, yeah. . .you are right, McGee." DiNozzo said loudly pointing to McGee, when he realized that they were both laughing at him. He quickly departed the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vance's Office**

"Director." Gibbs said as he walked into Vance's office.

"What was that about with DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"We were just talking." Gibbs said.

"About?" Vance asked.

"Do you really care?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Yes. I especially do, when I see you roasting one of your agents like that." Vance stated in a serious tone, wondering when Gibbs would finally ask him directly about the assignment DiNozzo was given by the SecNav.

"That was not a _roast_." Gibbs repeated in an irritated tone.

"Well, what would you call it?" Vance asked.

"A DiNozzo campfire intervention." Gibbs responded.

"Fine." Vance said. "I will let it go."

"Gibbs, I need to take a trip out to the L.A. office." Vance informed him. Gibbs just stared at Vance waiting for more information. "And, I need to take both Ziva and McGee with me. Callen has an _OP_ right now. He would really value both of their expertise."

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"About a week." Vance answered not providing much more detail. "That should give you enough time to finish up—whatever it is you are doing with DiNozzo."

"Do they know?" Gibbs asked.

"I will call David and McGee up here, as soon as we finish."

"Is there something else Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"How exactly did my senior field agent end up with cracked ribs and such a disfigured face, during my time in Mexico?" Gibbs asked. Vance nodded from Gibbs' first reference to DiNozzo's assignment.

"That is a good question Gibbs. I don't know. I thought he was out sick with a sinus infection." Vance said in a no-nonsense tone. Gibbs rolled his eyes and left the office.

**Squad Room**

"Hey, you two, the director wants to see you in his office." Gibbs informed McGee and Ziva as he entered the squad room and returned to his desk.

"Where is DiNozzo?" He asked, when he realized that he was gone. McGee stopped and turned to answer Gibbs.

"I think . . .he is in the bathroom." McGee said as he left. Gibbs nodded and left the squad room.

"Hey!" Gibbs said loudly as he entered the bathroom. He found DiNozzo at the sink splashing himself in the face with water.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, quickly approaching. He placed his hand on his shoulder pulling him back away from the sink.

"Yeah, I am fine." DiNozzo mumbled not even looking up, growing tired of the questions.

"Are we starting this again?" DiNozzo complained wiping his face.

"Hey." Gibbs said forcefully watching DiNozzo. Gibbs grabbed his chin and looked at his red cheek closely and repeated his earlier question.

"_Did_ he hit you?" Gibbs asked even more forcefully.

"No." DiNozzo said. Gibbs gave him a dissatisfied look.

"Yes." DiNozzo answered.

"It was a like a head slap, just-you know-on the. . .on the face instead." DiNozzo nervously tried to justify.

"No." Gibbs said sharply. "You are honestly comparing _this. . ._ to a head slap?" Gibbs said loudly. "Why are you defending him, anyway!"

"Your father was already trying to manipulate you when I walked in, and he has never won a father-of-the-year award. But, I don't like how he actually got physical with you." Gibbs lectured him.

"Now, you talk to me." Gibbs asked. "Why are you being pushed so hard to quit?"

"You heard that?" DiNozzo asked. "What else did you _hear_?"

"Enough to know I should have intervened." Gibbs said.

"You don't have to Boss. He is my father. I'll deal with it." DiNozzo said wiping his face with a paper towel.

"Let's go back to the squad room, okay?" Gibbs said gently guiding him back to the squad room. After they both sat down, Gibbs looked back over at DiNozzo and immediately stood back up.

"I'll be right back." Gibbs said, leaving DiNozzo alone at his desk in the squad room.

**Autopsy**

"Hey Duck." Gibbs said entering the room.

"Jethro." Ducky said standing up from his desk. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said walking around one of the tables.

"What did you want to say to me earlier, when DiNozzo was here?" Gibbs asked.

"I think he is healing from more injuries than what we looked at." Ducky said. "Of course, Tony would not openly tell you that.

"I can give him a more complete examination with x-rays. . ." Ducky suggested. Gibbs considered the idea. Then he shook his head, thinking that they were probing DiNozzo too much both physically and emotionally, especially after the scene in the squad room.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Ducky asked.

"Right after Danny Price's murder, DiNozzo's old boss mailed a juvenile record belonging to DiNozzo to Director Vance."

"Oh my goodness. . ." Ducky said.

"To make a long story short, Duck." Gibbs said. "He was charged with an attempted suicide, at age 15. His maternal grandmother, used that against his father in court to gain legal custody of him."

"Wow, I had no idea. Well, Para-suicides can be attention seeking. Often, they are the first indicators before an adolescent successfully commits suicide. Any kind of attention-seeking behavior that involves self-harm, such as overdosing, should be taken seriously. It indicates clinical depression." Ducky explained.

"That doesn't describe my DiNozzo. It was purely an accidental overdose." Gibbs said.

"Yes. . .maybe, it doesn't describe him _now_." Ducky prompted.

"He does. . . like attention, but come on. . . He said it was not on purpose, and I do believe him. Tony's father is in town right now. His _grandmother_. . ." Gibbs added.

"He has a grandmother that is still alive?" Ducky asked.

"She is dying. I overheard DiNozzo arguing with his father about how she wanted Tony to quit his job." Gibbs said. "I guess his father has never approved of him being a cop either. I am seeing another side to DiNozzo's father right now."

"What are you thinking Jethro?" Ducky said confidently.

"He had his reasons for taking on this assignment, but he took on more than he can handle alone. He was injured, but he has not yet told me how. When I went to his apartment last week, he was sleeping on the couch with his gun and had furniture blocking both doors. He looked scared, when I made him take a pain pill, probably because they make him so loopy." Gibbs said. "Now with his dad in town and his grandmother dying, this wasn't the best time for him to take on this assignment."

"You are worried that they will talk him into quitting, if the assignment doesn't go well, too?" Ducky asked. Ducky was unsettled with how Gibbs did not respond.

"Can you get him pulled off of this assignment?" Ducky asked. Gibbs treated Ducky with a strong stare before leaving autopsy. "Or, at least talk him out of it doing it."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs yelled out, already processing ahead of Ducky on how to do that.

"Wait a second Jethro." Ducky yelled out to him. Gibbs reentered the room and looked to the good doctor.

"Be careful. Regarding both concerns, please do not push Anthony too hard. I know you mean well, and you feel he is your responsibility. Anthony does respect your judgment, and of course he does trust you. But if you interfere too much and try to _fix_ this situation_ for_ him, he could end up hating you in the process."


	6. Chapter 6

**Squad Room**

Gibbs approached the squad room. He could see DiNozzo looking closely at his computer screen, searching for something in the database.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Gibbs asked when he entered the squad room, noticing that DiNozzo was sitting crooked on his chair.

"Ugh, nothing, nothing important." DiNozzo said quickly closing out of the program he was in. "What have we got, anything?"

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head, as he sat down at his desk still eyeing him.

"Nothing, really?" DiNozzo asked.

"That is a good thing, Tony." Gibbs said with a smirk. DiNozzo nodded in agreement with Gibbs. However, sitting in the squad room alone with Gibbs was not a good thing from his perspective either.

DiNozzo got nervous when Gibbs approached his desk again, but Gibbs went into the top drawer of the file cabinet instead.

"Are you planning a trip DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, when he looked over from the file cabinet. He found flight information sitting in the printer.

"Ohhhh ho, ho, ho, yeah, oops." DiNozzo started to laugh nervously as Gibbs handed him the papers. "Thanks, Boss." DiNozzo quickly hid the paper that Gibbs handed him.

"I guess it is a convenient time for you to have this assignment, Tony." Gibbs said, using some reverse psychology, stepping over to him.

"What? What assignment are we talking about Boss?" DiNozzo said. Gibbs treated him an irritated glare.

"Right Boss." DiNozzo said, regretting the lie as soon as he made it. "Ugh, why is it convenient Boss?"

"Did you take this assignment to get away from your family, specifically your father?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"No." DiNozzo laughed lightly. "I went to Ohio State to get away from my family. I majored in physical education to rebel against my father. And, I became a cop for the chicks and the guns, of course."

"Of course." Gibbs said quickly glaring at him. Gibbs shook his head, remembering the time DiNozzo shared the story of the kid that DiNozzo saved from an arson fire in Baltimore back in 1992. However, it was too dark and too emotional of a story for DiNozzo to repeat, but DiNozzo shared the story with him before he even offered him the job at NCIS.

"And, I joined NCIS, so that I could be head slapped." DiNozzo said smiling looking adoringly at Gibbs. "What was the question again?"

"Don't you think you are taking on a little too much right now?" Gibbs asked bluntly, despite Ducky's warning. Gibbs could see DiNozzo's wheels turning from the burning question.

"Hey." Gibbs said to get DiNozzo's attention. "I still want to talk with your father." Gibbs said.

"But, Boss, we took care of that." DiNozzo said.

"Let's fix this situation with your family before you . . .do any traveling." Gibbs said pointing to where DiNozzo hid the flight information.

"I have got it under control, Boss." DiNozzo said, trying to convince both of them. Gibbs leaned in next to him and rubbed his thumb gently across his right cheek.

"Where's your father, right now?" Gibbs asked. "Is he staying at the Adams House Hotel again?"

"No. He isn't." DiNozzo answered, watching Gibbs out the corner of his eye.

"Where is he then?" Gibbs asked leaning in closer talking into his ear again.

"He-he is staying with a relative." DiNozzo said. "He isn't actually staying in D.C."

"Where is he then Tony?" Gibbs said loudly and firmly into his ear.

"He is staying in Baltimore. . .with my grandmother." DiNozzo answered, nervous about Gibbs' reaction. "He moved in roughly a week ago."

"Really? He is staying _with_ your grandmother?" Gibbs repeated, standing straight up trying to understand the situation. "I thought they fought a lot. What is that about?"

Gibbs continued to stare at DiNozzo without uttering a word. DiNozzo felt as though his eyes were burning through him. The intense stare was beyond what he could endure.

"See, a few years after both my mother and my maternal grandfather _**died**_. . ." DiNozzo started to say but the words stopped coming out.

"Please tell me that your father didn't sleep with her." Gibbs added, trying to understand why DiNozzo stopped.

"They were married." DiNozzo said directly.

"Oh my g. . .Tony!" Gibbs said, slamming his fist against the desk. DiNozzo jumped. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and shook his head.

"That is. . ." Gibbs said.

"Twisted." DiNozzo said. Gibbs looked at him sympathetically. "I really don't want you to get involved in this, Boss. Please, don't go there again, please." DiNozzo pleaded.

"The next time that he stops by I want to see him." Gibbs said, looking DiNozzo over. He shook his head.

"Hey, is there really something wrong with your tailbone or something? Why are you sitting that way?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine. I just pulled a muscle." DiNozzo said casually, trying to dismiss Gibbs' concern.

"Just like your ribs are not really broken. . .?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Come on." Gibbs said, giving him a pat on the back. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" DiNozzo asked.

"To get a drink, I don't know about you, but I could sure use one." Gibbs said as he hit the elevator button. As the two stepped into the elevator, DiNozzo was treated with an unreadable Gibbs' stare.

"Boss?"

"You are exhausting. Do you know that?" Gibbs said shaking his head with a smile.

"It is part of my charm." DiNozzo laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**MTAC—1 week later**

"Hey Boss, did you want to see us?" DiNozzo said as he and McGee entered looking Gibbs, who wrapped up his conversation with Vance.

"We will continue to monitor this new threat." Vance said to Gibbs, as DiNozzo and McGee listened in.

"Something is going on in Baltimore." Gibbs said directing his agents back to the squad room.

"Baltimore?" DiNozzo said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Baltimore, DiNozzo." Gibbs said shortly. He looked his agent over, noticing how tired he looked now. His injuries were finally healed or at least healed to the point of not being a serious hindrance.

"We have a missing Marine, who was involved in a top-secret project. During his leave, he came home to Baltimore. He has not been seen since. Here is his last known location, and his family's address." Gibbs said slapping the folder against McGee's chest.

"On it Boss." They said heading out of MTAC.

**Squad Room**

"Well, he gave it to me, DiNozzo." McGee said pulling the folder back. Ziva watched as the two argued as they entered the squad room.

"We've got a missing Marine with a top-secret clearance, Zeeeva!." DiNozzo said imitating Gibbs' voice. "We have to go talk to the family."

"Oh, here is that address, Tony." McGee said writing it down from the file Gibbs had given them.

Gibbs watched from upstairs as the two got into the elevator to leave. He then returned to MTAC.

McGee continued to search for information on his computer, when the elevator doors opened to reveal DiNozzo's father with an NCIS agent.

"McGee." DiNozzo Senior said. "How are you?"

"Fine. Ugh, Mr. DiNozzo, I am sorry that your just missed your son. He actually went to Baltimore to work on a case." McGee said.

"Baltimore?" DiNozzo Senior emphasized.

"Yes, can I help you with . . .?" McGee asked waving his hand.

"I am actually here to see Agent Gibbs, anyway." Senior said. "He keeps calling me. He even sent me an escort."

Senior pointed to the agent standing behind him.

"Ah, the conference room is where again. . .?" He looked around trying to remember. The agent escorting him and McGee pointed him in the correct direction.

Coming out of MTAC, Gibbs spotted DiNozzo's father walking up the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Hello there, Agent Gibbs. It is a pleasure." Senior said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Come on in and have a seat." Gibbs directed him to a seat in the conference room.

"Ah, I do remember this room now. This is where you brought me before - to lecture me about how to communicate better with my son." Senior said in an antagonistic manner. He was not happy with Gibbs' constant phone calls and the escort that he sent for him.

"Yes." Gibbs answered in a serious tone not engaging into the argument that Senior wanted to start.

"First of all, I have a question about this." Gibbs said, sliding a document over to him. "This is Tony's juvenile, criminal record."

"Yes, it is." Senior said looking down at it shaking his head.

"You care to share?" Gibbs asked. "I would like to hear your version on this."

"What? You don't trust my son?" Senior asked. "Whatever he had to say is the truth. I already instructed him to disclose everything about this."

"Oh, I trust your son." Gibbs said.

"Then, what is the problem?" Senior asked.

"The problem is I don't understand why _this_ even happened." Gibbs said.

"Ah, Gibbs, this was just a family-related dispute. Come on, I am sure that you know how that happens. Especially in the corporate world, there are wealthy family lines that have worked together for generations. And, sometimes, family feuding is common and often a little vicious at times." Senior answered in an encrypted, distracting statement.

"What was this family dispute about then?" Gibbs asked. "Can you clarify the family feud?"

"In a nutshell, I was having a dispute with my former mother-in-law, and yes, Junior, was caught in the middle of it." Senior stated as little detail as possible.

"You even lost custody of your son?" Gibbs asked. "Is it true then that you actually _**married**_ that same mother-in-law?" Gibbs asked directly.

"Yes, we did get married back in 1980, but quickly got divorced. Then my mother-in-law did not like who I got involved with, after our bitter divorce." Senior explained, alluding to how she then gained custody of Tony.

"I suppose you will hear about this soon, anyway, since Junior seems to share _everything_ with you. However, his grandmother and I just remarried over the weekend."

Gibbs looked him over suspiciously. Realizing he was speaking truthfully, shock warmed over his body as he noticed a ring on his ring finger. Gibbs turned his head, making sure that Senior saw him point to the ring on ring finger.

"Yes, I haven't told Junior yet." Senior said. Gibbs treated him with steel eyes, as he leaned back in his chair just glaring at the man in disgust.

"I don't need to justify my actions to you, Gibbs!" Senior snarled.

Gibbs continued to glare and now wished that Senior would just disappear.

"Your son." Gibbs said.

". . .will accept it, as he is expected to." Senior stated.

"Your son." Gibbs repeated, looking at Senior in pure disgust.

"Do you have a question, Gibbs?" Senior asked getting angry.

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to your son?" Gibbs yelled. "All of it. . .your being in town. . .your actions." Gibbs pointed to his ring again.

"There is truth to that. He really doesn't get along with his grandmother, either. She has always been very controlling with him. That started when I married his grandmother back in 1980."

"She had him arrested for an attempted suicide." Gibbs said bitterly.

"A total misunderstanding and she even regrets doing that now." Senior answered in a smooth, charismatic way. "She really regretted creating a scene at Junior's disastrous wedding rehearsal, too. Well, he and Wendy didn't end up getting married anyway. Though, you probably already know that whole story to that too, since he was working at NCIS when that happened. However, Junior basically disowned the entire Paddington family after that. After his mother died when he was a kid, that whole family became rather possessive of him. Anyone that tries to marry Junior will be scrutinized by them. That is what happens when you try to marry into a wealthy family, like the Paddingtons anyway."

"I don't believe this." Gibbs mumbled wanting to leave the room but wanting answers as well.

"All right. . ." Gibbs angrily jumped up. "Thank you for your time." Gibbs was ready to throw him out of the building before he did or said something that he regretted.

"That's it, Gibbs. Couldn't you have just asked me these questions over the phone?" Senior asked, in an irritated tone.

"Forget what I said to you the last time that we were in this room together." Gibbs snapped at him.

"Why is that, Gibbs?" Senior yelled back.

"You get Tony so rattled when you pop back into his life, then you leave him even more upset." Gibbs snapped at him. "I hate seeing Tony suffer this way."

"Well, Gibbs, I am really pushing Junior to quit his job, anyway. I think it is time." Senior said in a devious tone. "Then, this will no longer be a concern of yours.

"That is Tony's decision to make. Not yours." Gibbs said.

"We'll see. He will come to his senses." Senior said.

"Comes to his senses? Well, I am worried what _that_ means." Gibbs questioned in an irate tone. "What exactly do you have planned for him, anyway?"

"I think we are done here, Agent Gibbs." Senior said as he exited the conference room.

**Squad Room**

McGee approached Gibbs slowly as he entered the squad room.

"Boss, is everything okay?" McGee asked. "Tony's father was really. . ."

"Mad." Gibbs said nodding.

"Boss, we may have a lead." McGee said. "Tony and Ziva are looking into it."

"Let me know how it goes. You guys handle it okay? I will be back in MTAC with the Director." Gibbs said.

"Send DiNozzo up when he gets back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Squad Room**

"McGee." Ziva said racing in with their missing Marine. Two suspects were being escorted to the interrogation room by an NCIS probationary agent.

"You can bring him up to MTAC. They are ready for him." McGee said as Ziva escorted the Marine.

Less than a minute later, McGee found Gibbs standing over him.

"I told you to send up, DiNozzo. Where is he?" Gibbs asked. "But nice work, McGee."

"Thank you Boss. Tony has not come up yet. I haven't seen him."

"Ziva?" Gibbs said as she went to her desk.

"Tony received a call, just before we were about to return to the Navy Yard that his grandmother was rushed to the hospital." Ziva said.

"I left you a message, Gibbs." Ziva added. Gibbs pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Do you know what hospital?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Ugh, I can find out for you, Boss." McGee yelled out. Gibbs nodded heading back up the stairs.

**Squad Room—two weeks later**

"Anyone heard from DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No." McGee answered. "I haven't talked to him since his grandmother's wake. Is he still out because his father is the executor of the estate or is he on assignment, now?"

Gibbs tilted his head and stared at McGee.

"Right Boss, I guess we will find out, when he contacts us." McGee said.

"Good Morning." Ziva said as she entered. Gibbs and McGee gave her a good morning welcome. McGee continued to type away on his computer.

"McGee! What _are_ you doing?" Gibbs snarled at him.

"Since we are in between cases right now, I was doing more research." McGee said.

"Research on what?" Gibbs snapped again.

"After I reported all that information to you on Felix Wright, Sean Latham, and the Watcher Fleet . . ." McGee whispered. "I continued to look more into Gayne Levin's background. I found a link between him and _**Tony**_!"

Gibbs stood up, giving McGee an astonished and interested look now at his find. McGee activated the plasma and joined him. Though he continued to whisper and looked behind them to make sure Vance was nowhere in sight. Ziva stood over and looked too.

"This was interesting. Even more interesting was the way it was never mentioned by either of them. But, Gayne Levin and Tony were roommates for a while at the Rhode Island Military Academy."

"Mmm, that is interesting. They did seem to really have a thing for movies. At times, it seemed like they were almost telepathic in their movie references." Ziva added. Gibbs turned and glared at her, but McGee openly agreed with her observation.

"Also, and here is the big find. Both Levin's father and Tony's father were business partners with Latham. This was before Latham took on the military contracts to run the Watcher Fleet program." McGee nodded.

"Since he was acquainted with them, maybe that is why Tony got sucked into this assignment." Ziva added. ". . .That and his involvement with Agent Barrett."

"Ya think?" Gibbs said.

Gibbs turned and glared at her again, but McGee nodded once again enthusiastically at the information he had discovered.

"Latham recently was on a business trip roughly a month ago on the Island of Nevis at the same time as Tony's father."

"Now, I thought it was a little suspicious that Tony was originally chosen to lead a team that would have once again paired him with Levin, so I tried to dig. I hit a dead end. Since both Shepard and Levin are not here to ask, only Tony may know the answer to that."

"That is enough, Agent McGee." Vance said as he entered the room. "That is need to know information. You are _not _to pursue that angle any further, Agent McGee. By doing so might put Agent DiNozzo in danger."

"Yes sir." McGee said looking down with widen eyes.

"Where _is_. . .Agent DiNozzo exactly?" Gibbs asked, now glaring at Vance.

"He is pursuing a lead." Vance said.

"So he _is_ back on assignment?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, we had to pull him away right after his grandmother's memorial service. He has been on assignment since then."

"Gibbs, when you have a moment, I have the SecNav and _Sean Latham_ up in my office. We would like to meet with you." Vance said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gibbs' Home**

Gibbs was grateful to be home, after first listening to McGee's research findings and having the meeting with Sean Latham, the SecNav, and Vance. The fact that he found Agent Barrett with DiNozzo in his living room made him even more grateful that he was home. After talking with them about the microchip, Gibbs managed to talk the two into spending the night, so that they could address the concern with the microchip early the next morning. Barrett had taken the bedroom and was asleep. Gibbs offered DiNozzo the couch, but he could not sleep. DiNozzo went down to the basement to find Gibbs.

"Hey, you go back upstairs and get some sleep." Gibbs said firmly and pointed, when he saw DiNozzo heading down the stairs of the basement.

"Boss?" DiNozzo said, as he continued to head down the stairs.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in a softer tone approaching him, becoming worried as he looked DiNozzo over. "Is everything all right?"

As Gibbs looked him over, Gibbs noticed how unhappy and lifeless he was, which was so unDiNozzo like. He thought back to the discussion they had at the firing range. DiNozzo had mentioned how when he became a cop-right and wrong seemed so clear, and now he was having trouble distinguishing the two. Gibbs had never seen DiNozzo looking so lost that day, and he wondered exactly what he was referring to when making the comment. When he had asked DiNozzo flat out what was on his mind, he only answered "just doing my job, Boss." That answer did not sit well with Gibbs at all. Gibbs wondered if he would finally get answers to his question.

DiNozzo froze at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth started to open, but then no words came out. Gibbs worried that he was having second thoughts now about coming to the basement.

"Come over here Tony." Gibbs said, pulling over a stool for him. As DiNozzo did approach, Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down on the stool. He handed him a small glass of Bourbon. Gibbs started to sip his own glass.

To get DiNozzo talking, Gibbs started with the information he knew. The information that he learned from McGee today seemed like a good place to start.

"Agent Levin." Gibbs said. "Did you know him before NCIS?"

DiNozzo looked down ashamed. He nodded in agreement, not making eye contact. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Okay." Gibbs said, moving on. "How about Latham? Did you know him, too?"

DiNozzo shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Gibbs placed his finger underneath DiNozzo's chin and lifted his head, so that they were making eye contact.

"Hey." Gibbs said.

"Indirectly, maybe." DiNozzo said. He did not feel comfortable elaborating, but angering Gibbs was a more immediate concern. He was looking at DiNozzo so strongly.

"Boss. . . ." DiNozzo tried to protest. "Please, I . . .can't."

"No one is listening in, Tony." Gibbs said. He got up and waved a gadget around the room, showing DiNozzo that no bugs were in the basement listening in on their conversation. He set it down forcefully on the table, looking to DiNozzo.

"Where did you get that from?" DiNozzo asked.

"From McGee." Gibbs answered looking at him strongly. "I wanted my own SCIF (Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility)."

"Your basement is a SCIF now?" DiNozzo laughed jokingly. "It's not exactly sealed, Boss. You don't even have a lock on your front door." Gibbs lightened his mood for a moment and smiled with DiNozzo, since it was the first time DiNozzo actually laughed in a while. It did not take long for DiNozzo to return to back to his serious mood.

"Latham." Gibbs redirected DiNozzo.

"Jarvis approached my father with a business proposition back in early May. I guess they have been playing golf at some country club for the last few months. _Whatever!_ Anyway, the deal involved my father reacquainting himself with Latham." DiNozzo explained. "They had their first meeting in Nevis. My dad was not happy about being drawn into this deal. He has really been difficult to work with since, and that is a big reason why he was pushing me to quit my job. This business deal with Latham was interfering with my dad's plans for inheriting some of my grandmother's estate."

"You _are_ being used, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"In more ways than one. . .and not just by the SecNav. . ." DiNozzo nodded. "I tried to resign. SecNav said he owns me."

Gibbs exhaled from hearing DiNozzo's confession.

"Who is your target Tony?" Gibbs asked strongly, trying to fix this situation for Tony. Because he was becoming so worried about DiNozzo, Gibbs was ready to force that information out of him.

"Boss, I can't. I am sorry." DiNozzo said, getting up ready to bolt out of the room. Gibbs grabbed him and stepped in his path. "Who!"

"I can't." DiNozzo said. "I can't."

"All right." Gibbs said softly. "Sit." Gibbs said guiding him back down to the stool.

"What is going on with your grandmother's estate?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh, my father. . ." DiNozzo shook his head and buried it into his hands. "He has his hand in everybody's pocket right now. He is wheeling and dealing. He is conning and hustling. He is _sleazeballing._ He is backstabbing. Whatever you want to call it. .he is in his true form."

"He has been really tough on you, too." Gibbs added. "He has been way out of line."

"Just to stay out of the whole thing, I signed my inheritance over to him." DiNozzo said.

"Awe, Tony. . .how much was it, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"It . . .doesn't matter." DiNozzo said waving it off. DiNozzo downed the rest of the bourbon. "Good talk, Boss, I think I'll go back upstairs. Are you coming up at all?"

"Yeah, soon." Gibbs answered.

**Squad Room—four days later—late evening**

"Gibbs, walk with me for a moment." Vance said as he walked through the darkened squad room and looked over at Gibbs still sitting at his desk.

"We have a problem." Vance said.

"Just one?" Gibbs said looking to Vance.

"Cade is on his way back to D.C." Vance informed him. "He would not say when."

"And. . ." Vance said with a hesitation. Gibbs stared at him forcefully. "DiNozzo is missing. I haven't heard from him in three days now."

"I just tried to track his phone. It is turned off." Vance said. "I will let you know, if I hear anything."

Gibbs nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Morning-Hospital**

It had been a long evening. Soon after Gibbs learned from Vance that DiNozzo was missing, he received a phone call that DiNozzo was brought into the emergency room. Gibbs spent the night at the hospital, working with Dr. Cranston, as they both tried to get DiNozzo to remember what happened. He worked the crime scene indirectly with Metro PD, Abby, and Ducky handling the evidence and bodies also found at the scene.

DiNozzo had finally fallen asleep after members of the team visited and finally left. Now, Gibbs was sitting next to a sleeping DiNozzo. He had a concussion and skinned his forehead on the pavement when he fell. He was also suffering from amnesia and was extremely rattled from the situation. The vest protected him physically after getting shot in the chest; however, it did nothing to protect his emotional state. He looked over at DiNozzo wondering if he should call anyone for him. He knew his father was nearby. Gibbs thought back to the lecture he gave Senior again about not being there for his son, when he had the plague. Then he remembered the second lecture he had with Senior about staying away from DiNozzo altogether. After remembering Ducky's wise comments about interfering when it was not welcomed, Gibbs reached over and picked up DiNozzo cell phone.

"Ugh no this isn't Junior." Gibbs said. "This is Gibbs. Your son is in the hospital. No, no, he will be all right. Mr. DiNozzo, please listen to me, sir. He got knocked out and has a concussion. I can tell you the rest of the story when you get here. Where are you exactly? Perfect. I will text you the address."

DiNozzo started to stir when he heard his father's voice in the hallway.

"He was wearing a bullet proof vest, but he was shot in the chest. No, that doesn't mean that there is any type of damage. The vest protected him." Gibbs argued with Senior. "He just has a concussion and his forehead has been skinned from the fall." Gibbs repeated, starting to get frustrated with how frantic Senior was, as he asked Gibbs questions. "No, the doctor said it was okay for him to get some sleep. The nurses are watching him."

DiNozzo sat up in the hospital bed listening carefully to the conversations. Gibbs finally directed Senior into the room.

"Hey, back in bed now." Gibbs ordered, when he saw that DiNozzo was awake, out of bed, and approaching them.

"_**Anthony**_, what happened to you?" Senior asked strongly quickly approaching the bed, as Gibbs had grabbed DiNozzo by the shoulders and was directing him back to the bed. Gibbs shook his head as he pushed DiNozzo back down on the bed, as Senior began to ask DiNozzo directly the same questions Gibbs had just answered for him in the hallway. As Gibbs was doing this, Senior was literally right behind him, almost tripping over him. When Gibbs stood over Tony in his bed, Senior had practically gotten into the bed with Tony.

"Hey, you stay in that bed." Gibbs ordered Tony softly.

"And _you_ are coming on way too strong. Sit in that chair and just talk to him." Gibbs ordered Senior pushing him back into the chair. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"No Boss, please don't leave." DiNozzo pleaded grabbing a hold of Gibbs arm pulling him back so that he would not leave.

"I'll be right outside Tony." Gibbs said with a slight grin. DiNozzo looked to him with his pleading eyes shifting uncomfortably, as he released his hold on Gibbs' arm. "I will be back, all right?"

Gibbs sat in a chair just outside DiNozzo's room. He could hear their conversation. He listened as DiNozzo continued to redirect his father's attention away from his injuries.

"So, what have the Paddingtons decided as far as selling the estate?" DiNozzo asked, trying to distract his father from asking questions about his injuries.

"Shouldn't you be lying down, Junior?" Senior asked. "Gibbs said that you are allowed to sleep."

"I did sleep, so is everyone getting along okay?" DiNozzo asked.

"Did they put any Neosporin on your forehead?" Senior asked. "That stuff works wonders." DiNozzo moaned from the constant questions.

"Dad, yeah they did something to it. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I had amnesia, and I was trying so hard to remember what happened. So, what did the family decide to do with the mansion dad? Are the Paddingtons keeping it or selling it?"

Gibbs continued to listen to the conversation, having a hard time not laughing. The smile dissipated quickly when Senior came out of the room and stood next to him.

"Leaving already? You have spent a whole fifteen minutes with him?" Gibbs said sharply, as he stood up, looking him over very judgmentally.

"No, I have to make a phone call. I have to cancel a lunch date that I had set this afternoon. I will be back." Senior said walking off.

"Boss, Boss, . . . why did you call him?" DiNozzo said in a panic. "I hate him when he is like this, and I am not used to it. He is just all over me."

"Settle down, Tony." Gibbs said trying to contain a smile. "I called him because he is your father and because you never told him you were sick when you had the plague."

"The plague was different. Well, at least, he won't come back." DiNozzo said.

"He told me that he just stepped out to make a phone call." Gibbs said in a much more serious tone.

"Trust me, he won't be back." DiNozzo said confidently. "And, the plague was different."

"How?" Gibbs asked almost mad.

"Boss, . . ." DiNozzo started. Gibbs watched him waiting for him to continue. "That guy, Stratton. . ."

"Yeah." Gibbs said forcefully, pushing DiNozzo to talk.

"I think that he was the guy that attacked me back when you were still in Mexico." DiNozzo explained. "I am pretty sure that he was the guy that I was trying to hide from when you visited me in my apartment."

"What do you remember exactly?" Gibbs asked leaning in closer. DiNozzo shook his head and looked away, trying to pretend as if he did not remember.

"Oh, no you don't. Talk to me, okay." Gibbs said.

"Don't you believe me that it was him?" DiNozzo asked.

"I believe you, but answer my question." Gibbs said forcefully, becoming irritated with how DiNozzo was trying to dodge the question.

"It was at E.J.'s apartment. I was in her apartment trying to find clues as to where she and Cade could be." DiNozzo nodded, as if trying to agree with himself that the statement was accurate. After seeing this gesture, Gibbs stopped questioning him in realization that DiNozzo's mind was still fuzzy.

"Stratton attacked you in Barrett's apartment then?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I think it was him, but it definitely happened in E.J.'s apartment." DiNozzo said.

"So what is going with your Dad and the. . ." Gibbs started to ask, when they heard Senior reenter the room.

"Dad, you are back?" DiNozzo said in total shock. Gibbs looked over at Tony. Tony nervously shifted from Gibbs' stare.

"He is all yours." Gibbs said with a smile going back to the hallway.

"Boss. . ." DiNozzo pleaded again.

"Just so you know, Gibbs. . .I told some family members that Junior was in the hospital. Some of them have a different last name - Paddington." Senior said.

"How many did you tell?" Gibbs asked.

"Word gets around fast, so it is hard to say." Senior said. Gibbs eyes widened. He looked back at an unsuspecting DiNozzo in the hospital bed. DiNozzo's choice to not call his father when he was sick with the plague was becoming clearer.

"Anyway, I could understand, if you didn't want to stick around and deal with all of these people. DiNozzos and Paddingtons in the same place is never a good thing." Senior said. "You will find that these family members are even more annoying than me or even Junior." He said in a light tone, laughing slightly.

"Ah, well, Tony is still my responsibility. The man that tried to kill him was in this hospital-just last night-trying to finish the job. I'll get you a photo of the guy from the hospital surveillance. Let me know, if you spot him anywhere." Gibbs said. Gibbs watched as Senior reentered the room all of the way to see his son. Gibbs waited to hear DiNozzo's reaction to the news.

"You what!" Tony yelled. Gibbs started to laugh. He sat back down in his chair, wondering if he needed backup to supervise DiNozzo's family. Gibbs did feel confident that Stratton would not be revisiting the hospital, while DiNozzo was trying to recover.

The End

Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for your wonderful feedback.

This should conclude the Pandora's Box Series. However, I hope to still do more with Tony's family and the Wendy story arc.


End file.
